Battle Scars, Sequel
by AnimeHime126
Summary: The sequel to my original story, Battle Scars. You don't have to read that first, but it is recommended if you want Lucy's POV. Natsu's POV of what happens when he returns to Lucy after the one year break. Nalu. Onshot sequel.


"Hey Happy…?" Natsu Dragneel muttered as he gazed up at the starry sky. He and his best friend, and partner were currently in a large open green field right near the border of Magnolia, on their way back to go and see their family after the full year of training.

"Happy?" Natsu asked again, this time turning his head to face the cat that had been silent for the past hour, while he had been thinking about a certain blonde celestial mage he left behind over a year ago. Natsu sat up quickly when he saw his blue furry companion sniffling with tears in his eyes, next to him.

"What's wrong bud?" He asked pulling himself into a criss cross position.

"I-I miss Lucy…" Happy sniffled as he wiped his tears away with his own paw. Natsu sighed as he laid back down and stared up at the sky.

"Yeah… I miss her two… Wonder what she'd be doin' right now…" Natsu mumbled as he looked at the different constellations, each one reminding him of his favourite blonde and her magic.

"Probably being weird." Happy giggled a little making Natsu chuckle.

"No doubt about it." Natsu grinned up at the sky, but in his heart, he felt pained. He really did miss that loveable blonde wizard who he had quickly become best friends with.

"Don't you feel bad for leaving her with nothing but a note?" Happy asked suddenly, breaking Natsu's train of thought.

"Yeah… But I didn't really think about it then… All I cared about was getting stronger…" Natsu muttered as he traced each of the constellations. He stopped when he reached the constellation that looked like two jagged lines one above the other.

"Now that I think about it… What happened to Aquarius's key? I saw it before we left and it was broken... Only the handle was left." Natsu said, turning to face happy again.

"Lucy had to break her key to summon the spirit king." Happy said looking down. "I feel even worse for leaving her when she was already sad about Aquarius…"

"Wait… Seriously? She sacrificed Aquarius to save the guild?" Natsu asked, sitting up, his eyes focused on the mermaid's constellation.

"Yeah… It was when she was fighting that Jackal guy… You know, when we felt like the world froze and we didn't know what happened, then Lucy was all beat up? It was then… She saved everyone… Then we left her a note and disappeared leaving her all alone…" Happy mumbled.

"Then lets go see her!" Natsu grinned at him suddenly.

"Aye!" Happy yelled. "But wait… We aren't even in Magnolia yet…" Happy muttered.

"We can fly there! We'll be there before sundown! It won't take more than 30 minutes with your new speed!" Natsu grinned. Happy smiled up at him before summoning his wings and flying above Natsu's head.

"Aye! Lets go see Lucy!" He cheered happily.

Natsu quickly jumped up and Happy grabbed the back of his shirt before taking off into the sky, faster than he ever had before. The two of them flew over Magnolia and towards the apartment that they knew so well.

It took half an hour of flying, before the boys finally reached the home of their favourite celestial mage, just like Natsu had predicted. Happy quickly took Natsu up to the window, where they opened it and snuck in.

The boys froze at what they saw. Lucy's room was an absolute mess, and sitting in the middle of all of it, was the blonde girl herself, her hair ratty and her clothes wrinkled.

"Why did you leave me…? Why?" Lucy muttered as she let her tears fall onto a crumpled up sheet of paper in her hands. She dropped the paper, and it flew a little away from her, landing in front of Natsu and Happy face up, as she cried into her hands as a fresh and cold breeze blew through the still open window.

Natsu tensed up when he saw the picture... It was their old team... He was there with his eyes closed and a big grin pm his face, his arm swung over her shoulder as she held the same face. Happy was grinning to himself as he snuggled into Lucy's arm.

Natsu and Happy were both nearly in tears themselves as they watched Lucy cry into her hands, their hearts slowly shattering as they watched their best friend in such despair.

"If only you could know…" Lucy continued to mutter to herself. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "If only I had the courage to tell you while you were here… Would you be here with me right now if I had told you?…" Lucy muttered again. _'Told me what?'_ "If I had told you that I loved you?" She finished quietly as she continued to sob.

Natsu's heart broke when he heard that, his resolve cracking immediately. There was only one thing he could say now…

"I love you two…" He voiced before he even realised he had done it. Lucy tensed up, not moving for a few seconds, before she spun around and faced him, standing up in the process.

"Natsu." She said quietly as she stared at me. She smiled at him as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey'ya Luce." He grinned at her simply. She launched herself into his arms, causing him to stumble back, but caught her none the less.

"It's you… You're really here… You're back…" She kept muttering as she snuggled into his chest.

"Its me… I'm here…" Natsu said back as he placed his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lucy suddenly pulled back from him and stood on her tippy toes. She then brought her lips to his in a sudden kiss. Natsu's eyes snapped open as he gaped at her. Slowly, he melted into the kiss, his eye lids getting heavier and heavier, before finally dropping as he kissed her back with equal passion.

In the background, Happy could be heard giggling "They looooooove each other~~"

Lucy then pulled back and proceeded to slap Natsu in the face, leaving both boys shocked as she glared at the two of them.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" She hissed at Natsu, before grabbing his face in her hands and slamming their lips together once again.


End file.
